This invention refers to new modular components which permit the formation of furniture pieces of many shapes and features and which are based on joining elements which remain the same in all cases, which elements together with other joining pieces can be used to construct a number of furniture items, such as tables, chairs, cocktail tables, shelving, displays, TV carts, serving trays, beds, and generally all other types of furniture. The invention has several practical and economic advantages which both reduce the costs of the furniture thus obtained and result in structural and componential characteristics which are significantly different from any other type of means now in use for furniture components.